1. Field of the Invention
The technical field is generally carry cases and, more specifically, travel cases that function as jewelry organizers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typical jewelry cases make it difficult to find a piece of jewelry and don't have the flexibility to adapt when additional storage is needed. In many instances, one has to search through a jewelry case to find a desired piece of jewelry, which often requires removing and opening several compartments. This can create a mess, cause jewelry chains to become tangled, and consequently frustrate the purpose of organizing jewelry in a jewelry case.
Further, currently used jewelry cases are not well suited for traveling. To travel with jewelry, the jewelry is usually moved from a generally stationary case to a travel case. A travel case is typically smaller than a stationary case and may not be able to hold all of a person's jewelry. Also, the process of moving jewelry back and forth between cases can be time-consuming, cause jewelry to be lost or damaged, and make it difficult to keep jewelry organized and in good condition.